As shown in FIG. 1, a toggle bolt 10 generally includes a bolt 12 and a nut with spring-loaded collapsible folding wings 14. The toggle bolt may also be supplied with an optional hanger 16. Toggle bolts differ from molly screws in that they can generally hold much larger loads.
To install a toggle bolt 10, an installer typically drills a hole 22 in a wall or other partition 20, screws the collapsible winged nut 14 onto the end of the bolt, and pushes it through the hole. Inside the wall, the wings spring open, and the bolt can then be tightened to draw the wings towards the inside surface of the wall.
A problem with conventional toggle bolts is that the collapsible winged nut can spin around inside the wall as the bolt is turned. When this happens, the toggle bolt is not tightened. To avoid this problem, installers often pull on the screw thread with one hand as they manually turn the bolt with the other. This can be slow and cumbersome.